


300 °C

by Livreddare



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Animated GIFs, Brannmann/røykdykker Even, Fluff and Humor, Førstehjelp, Hjemmetjeneste, M/M, Medisinstudent Isak, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Isak Valtersen, Pizza
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/pseuds/Livreddare
Summary: Isak er singel og det vil han være. Helt til en kveld han steker en grandis i fylla og det dukker opp en brannmann i Deichmans gate 5.





	300 °C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allieverwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/gifts), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> I dag er det ett år siden jeg posta min første fic, en rar liten one-shot, så derfor poster jeg noe som sikkert er en enda rarere one-shot :)  
> Jeg fikk en gif fra Allieverwas som et promt. Artig, tenkte jeg og satte i gang med en gang :) Brannmenn er jo aldri feil! 
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni for gif-promt idéen, for å ha betalest, rettet opp feil og kommet med gode forslag. :) 
> 
> Gif`en ligger øverst i historien, og nei, den handler ikke om Brannmann Sam og foregår heller ikke i Pontypandy som Amfelia frykta :)
> 
> Jeg har kost meg veldig mens jeg har skrevet denne, og den har sørga for at skrivelysten kom tilbake. Håper dere liker den like mye som jeg har likt å skrive den :)  
> Oslo er ikke "min" by, jeg er bare bittelitt kjent der, så for å finne stedene jeg snakker om her, har jeg brukt google maps, sett på avstander der og hva som er i nærheten av hva. Så er det mye feil, skyld på google maps ;) 
> 
> Og som alltid er jeg veldig nervøs og redd når jeg poster noe, så jeg blir veldig glad for kudos og kommentarer om noen synes jeg fortjener det.

 

Første gang jeg møter _ham_ er en miserabel dag i oktober.

Jeg har sjangla meg gjennom årets første høststorm, er pissed på Eskild og drita full på det jeg tror er 10 pils.

Jeg mista tellinga en gang etter den femte.

Jeg treffer knapt nøkkelhullet når jeg prøver å låse meg inn i leiligheten jeg har delt med Eskild og Linn siden jeg var 17, noe som er litt patetisk med tanke på at jeg nå er 23 år og sikkert burde bodd for meg selv, men jeg trøster meg ofte med at Linn og Eskild er enda eldre og bor her fortsatt de også.

Eller Eskild har flytta ut en gang da, sammen med en fyr, men kom gråtende tilbake til oss etter et år, da rommet hans hadde blitt ledig igjen.

Vi gjorde vårt beste for å trøste han etter tidenes kjærlighetssorg, Linn og jeg, og Eskild kom seg sakte men sikkert på beina og begynte jakten på kjærligheten på nytt. Med meg på slep noen ganger. Vi er ganske gode på hookups, både han og jeg, men den store kjærligheten glimter med sitt fravær for oss begge. Noe som _ikke_ passer Eskild, men som passer meg helt perfekt.

Det første jeg gjør etter å ha sparka av meg klissvåte tøysko og hengt opp jakka mi, er å ta mageplask i sofaen, der jeg borer ansiktet ned i en sofapute. Fred og ro og hvile, endelig.

Jeg kjenner at bukselårene mine er våte av regnet som pisket mot dem da jeg gikk hjem fra Elsker, da jeg overlot Eskild til sin egen skjebne, og jeg burde vel reist meg for å bytte klær. Men akkurat nå har jeg det veldig behagelig her jeg ligger. Det eneste som gnager er irritasjonen over at Eskild sendte et dusin menn  i min retning i et forsøk på å få dratt meg ut av singeltilværelsen. Jeg overdriver sikkert, men det føltes sånn. Og singeltilværelsen passer meg veldig bra akkurat nå.

Jeg har ikke tid til å dra på kleine dater, sitte og holde noen i hånda, og så liker jeg å ligge alene. Tanken på at noen skal ligge ved siden av meg natt etter natt, sparke borti meg, presse en svett kropp inntil min, holde meg våken med snorking og alle de greiene der, er ikke tiltalende tanker. Akkurat nå vil jeg være singel, noe Eskild ikke har forstått, så et _halvt dusin_ menn av alle varianter hadde blitt sendt i min retning denne kvelden, et halvt dusin som jeg hadde avvist ganske surt. Jeg har ikke tid til noen av dem.

Jeg har ikke tid til kjærestegreier midt i studiene. Det er det som tar opp all min tid, når jeg ikke blir dratt ut av studentbobla av Eskild eller Jonas og gutta til en eller annen uteplass eller fest, da. Eller når jeg er på jobb i hjemmetjenesten. En jobb som passer meg utmerket, og får Eskild til å stadig kommentere om hvor utrolig det er med all den omsorgen som ligger og hviler i den gretne kroppen min. Hver gang jeg dra på jobb faktisk, får jeg høre hvor omsorgsfull jeg er….mot andre. Han skulle gjerne sett litt av den omsorgen rettet mot seg selv.

Så her ligger jeg, med trynet begravd i ei sofapute mens hodet snurrer, og tenker på all lesinga jeg må ta igjen i mårra. På mandag har jeg nemlig en svær eksamen i fysiologi.

Og det er akkurat i det øyeblikket jeg ligger med fjeset begravd i sofaputa og prøver å være smart, tenke på celler og membraner, at jeg kommer på det minst smarte jeg har gjort i mitt liv.

Hvorfor ikke slenge en pizza i ovnen?

Jeg er like sulten som jeg er full, og jeg vet at morgendagens garanterte fyllesjuke blir verre om jeg ikke spiser noe.

Så jeg kravler meg opp, går til kjøkkenet og sjekker om grandisen min ligger i fryseren fortsatt. Man kan liksom ikke stole helt på at alle matvarene man hamstrer inn ligger der så lenge. Plutselig har Linn “lånt” et halvt brød, Eskild har slukt den kokte skinka mi, eller forsynt seg grovt av røkelaksen jeg har fått av pappa.

Akkurat det siste gjør ikke noe. Eskild kan i grunnen ta all røkelaksen han vil, og jeg forstår ikke hvorfor pappa alltid kjøper det til meg. Han tror vel at jeg digger det da, ettersom den alltid blir borte.

Heldigvis ligger grandisen der og venter på meg. Jeg setter på ovnen, går for å bytte til joggebukse og t-skjorte og starter med å pille av paprikaen på pizzaen mens jeg venter på at ovnen blir varm. Slenger pizzaen inn i ovnen når lyset på den slukker og går tilbake til sofaen hvor jeg finner fram Spotify på mobilen. Jeg setter på spillelista mi med nineties hip hop for å “finne meg sjæl”  igjen, etter å ha hørt på Celine Dion og Britney nesten hele kvelden.

Jeg bråvåkner av at noen rister meg hardt i skuldra, av at headsettet blir dratt av meg, en høy skingrende ulelyd, av at en dyp mannsstemme forteller meg at jeg må komme meg ut.

Når jeg får opp øynene ser jeg omrisset av en mann stå over meg, definitivt en brannmann i fullt røykdykkerutstyr. Jeg ser han så vidt gjennom den lysegrå, tette røyken som har lagt seg som et teppe i stua vår, og våkner. Våkner sånn skikkelig og skjønner med en gang at jeg virkelig har tabba meg meg ut.

Alle vinduene i kollektivet står på vidt gap, det er iskaldt her inne, men jeg er kokvarm fordi jeg aldri har vært mer flau.

“Eskild og Linn, er de…..?” Stemmen min svikter litt, og jeg kjenner panikken bre seg over muligheten for at jeg skulle ha røykforgifta roomiene mine.

“De er trygge og står nede på gata, og nå må du nesten komme deg ut du også. Det står en ambulanse nede så du får sjekka deg.” Stemmen hans er alvorlig, nesten litt streng. Jeg skimter et ansikt bak hjelm, et visir og ei slags maske som sikkert gir han oksygen ettersom han har en tank på ryggen.

“Hun du bor sammen med våkna av røykvarsleren, løp ut og ringte 110, men hun trodde du og han andre dere bor med var ute enda. Flaks at han dukka opp rett etterpå og fortalte at du hadde dratt hjem lenge før han. Vi hadde nok funnet deg uansett, men kanskje ikke så tidlig.”

“Shit”, er det eneste jeg får fram.

“....og den pizzaen din er uspiselig akkurat nå”, fortsetter stemmen bak visiret. “hvis du ikke liker kull da?” Han humrer litt, akkurat som om noe av dette er morsomt. Det er jo _ikke_ det.

Vi er nederst i trappa nå, og når jeg ser ut ser jeg en Deichmans gate som er opplyst av blå, blinkende lys. En liten folkemengde har samlet seg utenfor den blå porten som fører inn til bakgården vår. Jeg stivner helt, har ikke lyst til å gå et eneste skritt til og føler det før jeg ser dem, alle de bebreidende og nysgjerrige blikkene som kommer til å bli kastet i min retning.

“Skal du bare stå her eller?” spør stemmen bak visiret igjen.

“Ja, jeg tenkte faktisk det”, svarer jeg surt. Han kan jo ikke tvinge meg heller.

“Du, du bør faktisk få sjekka deg litt, få litt oksygen fra de i ambulansen og sånn. Du har fått i deg en del røyk. Du lå kanskje i 15 minutter i den røyken før jeg vekket deg.”

“Jeg er lege da, eller….. jeg er lege _student,_ så jeg vet at jeg ikke har tatt no skade av det”, svarer jeg med en litt overlegen tone. Han må ikke stå der å tro at jeg er helt dust heller, selv om jeg nesten har tent på halve Deichmans gate.

“Og på den skolen lærer dere om selvmedisinering og undersøkelser av eget legeme?” Han høres ikke spesielt imponert ut.

“Er du 80 år eller noe? Hvem sier legeme egentlig?” Jeg fnyser mot ham, hva faen liksom?

Han begynner å le, han ler av meg, en høy latter som gjør at han kaster hodet litt bakover. Jeg er dødsnysgjerrig på ansiktet som befinner seg bak all den påkledningen. Jeg ler også, kan ikke la være, for latteren hans er smittende og den setter litt mot i meg, gjør meg modig nok til å møte menneskene utenfor, se Linn og Eskild inn i øynene og bekjenne mine synder og tabber for omverdenen. “Men greit, jeg skal få de folka til å sjekke meg, selv om jeg vet at det ikke er noe galt, ikke annet enn at jeg fortsatt er litt full.”

Han tar av seg maska og hjelmen mens han følger meg ut gjennom den blå portåpningen. Og jeg føler nesten som alt går i sakte film en stund, i filmer der den hotte dama (eller mannen i mitt tilfelle) kler av seg et eller annet eller slenger på det lange, våte håret sitt for å få til en dramatisk effekt.

For under hjelmen skjuler det seg nemlig et veldig fint ansikt, et sånn skikkelig pent et, med de blåeste øynene jeg har sett, den fineste og mest kyssbare munnen jeg har lagt øynene mine på, og når han trekker av seg hetta som befinner seg under hjelmen, dukker det opp et blondt hår som ser utrolig mykt ut, selv om det følger etter røykdykkerhetta som er på vei av hodet hans og lager knitrelyder. Det får håret hans til å bli rufsete, og med røykdykkeruniformen er han det mest sexy jeg har sett i mitt liv. Han er som en våt drøm som står foran meg i live-versjon. Jeg mister evnen til å snakke en stund, men heldigvis legger han ikke merke til det.

“Hørte av han romkompisen din at dere hadde vært ute, på Elsker. Var det ikke noe gøy eller?”

“Vi var der ja, men jeg gadd ikke mer og dro hjem tidlig. Ble vel litt for full også, var liksom ingen vits i å henge der mer. Ble så stressa av å tenke på en eksamen jeg skal ha på mandag, så jeg dro hjem, skulle lage meg pizza, sovna og endte opp med en ganske så mislykka grandis. Men det siste vet du jo. Tru’kke noen av de på Elsker hadde blitt så imponert om de hadde visst hvor klønete jeg er heller. Dessuten har jeg ikke tid til forhold og alt det peset der uansett. Men så kan jeg sikkert ombestemme meg jeg også, vettafaen jeg. Men poenget er egentlig, at nei, det var ikke noe gøy på Elsker.”

Jeg forstår ikke hvor den kommer fra, all denne svadaen som bare lempes ut av munnen min akkurat nå, hvorfor det er så viktig at _han_ vet at jeg kan ombestemme meg angående den forholdsbiten og at det plutselig ble så viktig at _han_ vet at jeg liker gutter. Han må tro jeg er helt idiot, men jeg klarer ikke å la være. Jeg må fortsatt ha ganske høy promille, eller så er det noe med de øynene hans som får meg til å stole såpass på han at jeg kunne fortalt han livshistorien min, fra den spede starten to the bitter end.

“Jeg er sikker på at du kunne imponert hvem som helst, Isak. Det var Isak du het, ikke sant?” spør han og ser på meg med glimt i blikket, og det ene øyet hans forsøker seg på et blunk. Han spøker, selvsagt spøker han, for jeg er ikke spesielt imponerende der jeg står med ei utvaska t-skjorte, ei joggebukse med knær i og hallelujasveis.

“Heter Isak, ja”, svarer jeg og kjenner plutselig ei hånd som legger seg rundt den ene skuldra mi, ei stor og trygg hånd som leder meg bort til den ventende ambulansen. Og jeg har ikke lagt merke til menneskene i gata. Den hånda på skuldra var en bra avledningsmanøver for å få meg til å tenke på noe annet enn alt som foregår rundt meg, selv om det sikkert ikke var ment sånn.

Han styrer meg mot ambulansen med lett hånd, men den brenner mot skuldra mi, selv om han fortsatt har de store hanskene på.

“Det her er Isak, det er han som har prøvd seg på matlaging i kveld. Han lå kanskje et kvarter i ei røykfull stue, så jeg overlater han til dere, jeg.”

Jeg blir tatt hånd om med en gang, jeg får et varmeteppe over skuldrene mine, de måler blodtrykk og puls og oksygenmetningen i blodet mitt. Det kommer politimenn bort som spør meg om diverse ting, vil ha personalia og alt det styret der, og så får jeg en oksygenmaske på. Sikkert nødvendig, selv om det for meg føles totalt unødvendig. Jeg har driti på draget og fortjener ikke å bli behandla som en konge bakerst i ambulansen. Men jeg slipper hvertfall å bli slept ned til legevakten, for prøvene mine var helt fine, men jeg får beskjed om å ta det med ro et par dager. Det siste kan de bare glemme, jeg har ikke tid til å ligge å slenge rundt.

Jeg ser etter brannmannen som tok meg med ut, leter etter ham med blikket og finner ham sammen med Eskild. Eskild som står og vrikker på hoftene, kneiser med nakken og ser på redningsmannen min gjennom øyenvippene sine. Det er tydeligvis ikke bare jeg som synes den lange, bredskuldrede brannmannen er hot.

Jeg får lyst til å løpe bort til Eskild, dytte ham unna og rope “Fløtt deg, han er min!”, men blir i stedet sittende og observere. Jeg håper for Eskilds skyld at han _vet_ at det går bra med meg, for å stå sånn og flørte og kaste hodet bakover med tilgjort latter mens jeg kunne vært alvorlig skadd, gjør at jeg blir irritert på ham av flere grunner enn en.

Eskild begynner å vifte med armene plutselig, slik som han gjør innimellom når han vil understreke et poeng. Jeg hører ikke hva de snakker om her jeg sitter i bakdøra på ambulansen med oksygenet fresende bak maska, og lurer på hvor mange liter jeg egentlig får. Men Eskild ser sint ut, så jeg røsker av meg maska, slenger av meg varmeteppet og går bort til dem med rask gange. Der blir jeg overfalt av Eskild med en gang han får øye på meg. Han kaster seg dramatisk rundt halsen min og klemmer til.

“Isak, Isak, jeg har vært så redd for deg!” Det så ikke sånn ut for tre minutter siden for å si det sånn, men jeg nevner ikke det. Han får late som han var litt redd da. “Jeg frykta det verste, at jeg _aldri_ skulle få se igjen fadderkattungen min.”

Jeg ler en flau latter, ser fort bort på redningsmannen min som står og iakttar opptrinnet med et smil som er i ferd med å sprekke over til latter. Det er helt tydelig at han strever for å holde seg, for han kniper leppene veldig sammen.

“Eskild, da”, sukker jeg, mens jeg klapper ham keitete på ryggen. Later som jeg trøster, mens jeg egentlig kanskje har lyst til å slå ham litt hardere. Jeg elsker Eskild som den broren jeg aldri fikk, men noen ganger er han ekspert i å drite meg ut. Og jeg føler jeg har gjort nok på egen hånd for å sette meg selv i dårlig fokus i natt.

“Og så sier de at du kommer til å få bot. Du kunne ha fått alvorlig røykskade der inne, i verste fall dødd, og alt de tenker på er å gi deg bot!”

“Hæ? Serr?” spør jeg måpende. Bot? Hva faen?

Brannhunken avbryter oss. “Ja, sorry for det, men du kommer nok til å få en bot for dette. For å ha satt i stand utrykninger som kunne vært unngått. Fra alle etater liksom. Er ikke jeg som har bestemt det, da.” Han ser lei seg ut, sånn oppriktig. Hele kroppen hans har en slags unnskyldende holdning.

“Hvor stor bot da”, spør jeg hardt.

“Nå er det ikke jeg som skriver ut bøter da…”, svarer han like unnskyldende.

“Hvor stor bot?” spør jeg enda hardere.

“Det koster 5000 for en utrykning….så omtrent det ganger tre, kanskje? Men helt ærlig, så vet jeg ikke. De går kanskje ut fra inntekt eller noe.”

“Og jeg slipper ikke unna, liksom?”

“Nei, tror ikke det, hvis du ikke kan skylde på sykdom eller demens kanskje? Men en som er medisinstudent er vel ikke dement akkurat.” Han ler stille og forsiktig.

“Men han har jo alkoholdemens, da”, utbryter Eskild. “Det er vel en ting, ikke sant, Isak? Du kan skylde på det!”

“Eskild, jeg _har_ ikke alkoholdemens!” Jeg sukker oppgitt.

“Har du vel! Altfor mye alkohol innabords, _glemmer_ en pizza i ovnen. Alkoholdemens. Voilà”, sier Eskild lykkelig, som om han har svaret på alt.

“Alkoholdemens er noe man får etter langvarig alkoholmisbruk, ikke etter _en_ kveld på byen”, sier jeg belærende.

“Man kan vel snakke litt om langvarig alkoholmisbruk når det gjelder deg. Jeg husker når jeg fant deg på London som 16-åring, du var ikke akkurat edru da, Isak. Og som du spøy, stakkar. Så jeg tenker at vi går for….” Og dermed lukker jeg ørene mine for det Eskild har å si. Den kvelden orker jeg ikke å tenke på akkurat nå.

Jeg slår oppgitt ut med armene. “Kan jeg gå nå?” spør jeg brannmann Hot Stuff. “Jeg føler meg helt fin, og leiligheten er vel lufta ut bra nok til at det er trygt å gå inn igjen?”

“Ja, du kan sikkert gå nå. Du har snakka med politiet også?”

“Jepp, har snakka med dem.” Jeg begynner å rusle mot den blå porten og løfter hånda i et lite vink. “Takk for hjelpa, da, setter skikkelig pris på at du redda meg og sånn.” Å takke ham er det minste jeg kan gjøre, selv om jeg har mest lyst til å invitere ham med opp, sette ham ved kjøkkenbordet vårt, lage te til ham på den måten Sana har lært meg, snakke med ham ut i de blå timer eller be ham ligge ved siden av meg og passe på, for det kan jo tenkes at det oppstår komplikasjoner eller noe. Men jeg skjønner at det blir for dumt.

Jeg går baklengs et stykke og kaster et siste (og kanskje litt lengselsfullt) blikk på den peneste mannen i verden. Med min flaks ser jeg nok ikke _ham_ igjen.

 

*

 

Neste gang jeg ser _ham_ , er en ganske _fin_ høstdag der sola skinner, lufta er ren og klar og bladene danser gyldne på trærne i den lette brisen.

Jeg er på jobb og kjører alene som vanlig.

Frivillig ekstravakt i hjemmetjenesten hvor jeg har jobbet siden jeg startet studiene. De jubler for å ha en medisinstudent på laget, jeg jubler for de ekstra kronene denne vakta gir meg. Sårt tiltrengte penger etter den kraftige bota jeg fikk for å nesten ha satt en hel bygård i brann.

Humøret mitt er på høyde med sola og jeg tror ikke noe skal få det til å dale i dag.  

Det er hva jeg tenker hvertfall.

Helt til jeg låser meg inn hos Andersen i Falsens gate.

Jeg liker Andersen og bruker å ta meg god tid hos ham om jeg kan.

Bortsett fra i dag, for i dag er en sånn dag hvor jeg tror at jeg ikke kommer til å like ham noe særlig, men en dag der jeg blir tvunget til å være hos ham en god stund likevel.

Leiligheten stinker nemlig fyll, og Andersen sitter og nikker med hodet i halvsøvne, strever med å holde seg våken. Jeg vet at Andersen er glad i å ta seg en nippert, som han kaller det, men så full har ikke jeg sett ham før. Så hvordan jeg skal få ham ut av godstolen, geleide ham mot soverommet, få ham ned på senga så jeg får sett på trykksåret hans, aner jeg ikke.

Jeg kremter for å gi beskjed om at jeg er her, men ingen reaksjon. “Andersen?” sier jeg litt høyere, men det er null bevegelse fra den digre skikkelsen som har fylt ut hele den store lenestolen.

“Kurt?” nesten roper jeg og ser at han reagerer. Han blunker til, ser opp på meg og verdens største fylleglis sprer seg over ansiktet hans.

“Isak”, utbryter han. “Dæven, som jeg har savna deg! Du må ikke holde deg unna så lenge av gangen. Jeg tror jeg må adoptere deg, så jeg kan ha deg her litt oftere.” Ordene blir snøvlet fram og jeg ser for meg det sårstellet som en umulig oppgave.

Den eneste måten jeg kan gjøre det på er å snu Andersen i stolen og få ham til å stå på knærne i den med baken utover. Det går jo ikke. Andersen er 83 år, liksom, og den største personen jeg har sett noensinne. Ikke sånn Gilbert Grape sin mamma-stor, men sånn omtrent det halve av henne.

Jeg får sondere terrenget litt for å se hvor full han egentlig er. “Jeg er nok for gammel til å adopteres, ass.”

“Synd, for da kunne jeg gjort sønnen min arveløs og så kunne du fått deg leilighet i Oslos beste strøk.” Jeg ser meg rundt i leiligheten og tenker at her må det demolition til for å få den bra, så jeg tror egentlig ikke jeg vil ha den.

“Tro’kke du kan gjøre ham arveløs uansett altså, er visst ikke lov. Klarer du å reise deg eller? Tid for sårstell vettu.”

“Tid for sårstell”, sukker Andersen tungt. “Skulle sikkert bare amputert hele ræva.”

“Blitt litt verre sår av det, gitt. Kom a, så går vi og får fiksa det.” Jeg setter rullatoren foran ham, legger hendene hans på håndtakene og tar tak under skuldra hans. “En, to, tre”, sier jeg oppmuntrende og prøver å løfte han opp fra stolen. Andersen får heva litt på rumpa, men deiser ned igjen. “Du må nesten hjelpe til litt du også, Kurt. Jeg klarer ikke å bære deg bort til senga.”

“Du får trene litt mer da, Isak, så hadde du klart det”, Andersen ler høyt av en vits jeg har hørt hundrevis av ganger før, hos flere av gæmlisene. “Men jeg klarer det selv”, fortsetter han, og begynner å heve den store kroppen opp fra stolen. Han står litt ustødig når han endelig kommer seg opp, men jeg oppmuntrer ham til å finne balansen før han begynner å gå mot soverommet. En instruks han ikke tar så veldig alvorlig, eller så er han for full til at den går inn. For Andersen begynner å gå før han har funnet balansen, tar lange skritt med bøyde knær og en stund ser det ut som det skal gå bra.

Helt til det ikke går bra.

Andersen snubler i et av teppene som ligger strødd rundt på gulvet hans, tepper jeg har hatt lyst til å slenge på dynga flere ganger. Tepper og eldre mennesker som subber over gulvene hører ikke sammen.

Det ser ut som han klarer å hente seg inn igjen, holder et hardt tak på rullatoren og jeg styrter fram for å prøve å hjelpe ham i å stå stødig. Vi feiler begge to. En diger mann med gudene vet hvor mange nipperter innabords, en haug med løse tepper, en litt for lav rullator og jeg burde skjønt på forhånd at dette ikke kom til å gå bra.

For Andersen faller, og jeg kan ikke redde ham. Prøver jeg på det, ødelegger jeg meg selv, så jeg er dømt til å se ham falle og håpe på at utfallet ikke blir så ille.

Andersen deiser ned i bakken med rumpa først, men klarer på mystisk vis å dra rullatoren med seg så han får den over seg og selvfølgelig med et klask mot hodet hans.

Når Andersen begynner å le, skjønner jeg at han ikke har slått seg nevneverdig, men fra panna hans blør det fra et kutt, et ganske langt og dypt kutt. Jeg finner fram det første jeg ser som er bra nok til å få stoppa den verste blødninga før jeg må stripse han, et gammelt håndkle som sikkert gjør at han må ta stivkrampen så skittent som det er.

Andersen storskratter nå, men jeg ler ikke, for jeg aner ikke hvordan i huleste jeg skal få han opp.

“Så du det elegante fallet da, Isak? 10 points to me, eller hva de sier på sånne kunstløpbaner.” Han ler enda og sier de engelske ordene på en måte som får han til å høres ut som Thor Heyerdahl.

“Du blør, Kurt, så prøv å hold deg litt rolig”, sier jeg strengt. “Så må jeg finne ut hvordan jeg skal få deg opp fra gulvet.”

“Det klarer du ikke likevel, så pinglete som du er, men som regel må brannvesenet komme for å få meg opp hvis jeg faller.” Han sier det som det ikke er det minste flaut. Han har innsett at det bare _er_ sånn. Faller han, må det mer enn en person til, helst fire-fem.

Jeg trykker på trygghetsalarmen hans. Jeg trenger hjelp fort, for sånn kan han ikke ligge lenge. Men brannvesenet er bare å glemme, ikke faen om jeg tør å se noen av dem i øynene mer, selv om sjansen for at noen av de samme som bevitnet pizzabrannen min kommer er liten.

“Alarm fra Kurt Andersen”, hører jeg Vildes stemme svare over alarmboksen hans.

“Eh, Vilde. Det er Isak. Han har falt, så du må sende noen som kan hjelpe meg å få han opp.”

“Har han skadet seg da?” spør Vilde. Et standardspørsmål.

“Ja, han blør fra et kutt i panna, men jeg tror ikke at det er verre enn at jeg kan fikse det selv. Bare han kommer seg opp. Er det noen i nærheten som kan hjelpe meg? Magnus eller noen?”

“Jeg ringer bare brannvesenet, jeg”, sier hun muntert og avslutter samtalen litt for brått. Jeg har lyst til å ringe henne opp igjen, be henne drite i å ringe noe brannvesen og si at jeg skal klare det selv. Jeg kan trekke ham bort til stolen på et av teppene og kanskje få ham til å hjelpe til selv hvis jeg bare får ham dit bort. Og jeg skal ha for forsøket, men teppet han ligger på rikker seg kanskje en millimeter uansett hvor hardt jeg trekker i det, så jeg gir opp.

“Har du vondt noen plass?” spør jeg, for jeg skjønner at jeg må ta meg sammen og oppføre meg som helsepersonell, ikke en skjelvende masse som er redd for at brannmannen _min_ skal komme å se at jeg har kløna til noe igjen.

“Nei, ikke egentlig, men det er vondt å ligge sånn da. Sånn skikkelig ubehagelig. Tror du det blir lenge til det kommer hjelp?” Han høres mer edru ut nå, latteren har forsvunnet fra stemmen hans og kluten jeg holder mot hodet hans er rød av blod.

“Jeg tror ikke de drøyer lenge, ass. Hvordan føler du deg ellers da? Svimmel? Kvalm? Hodepine?”

“Har vondt der du presser mot panna mi, men ellers har jeg det fint. Hadde det ikke vært for de harde plankene mot ryggen min, kunne jeg bare ha ligget her, egentlig.” Hodet hans har jeg lagt på lårene mine, for jeg sitter på knær bak han, men må reise meg for å åpne døra når det ringer på. Brannvesenet, forhåpentligvis, og heldigvis har jeg ikke hørt sirener eller sett blålys, så jeg satser på at dette ikke får så voldsomt med oppmerksomhet.

Jeg buzzer dem opp og forteller hvilken etasje vi er i, samtidig som jeg setter opp døra til Andersen så de skjønner at det er hit de skal.

Og selvfølgelig er det _han_ som kommer. Bakerst i rekka av fire brannmenn kommer _han_ . Når jeg tror jeg har sluppet unna, så møter jeg et blått blikk. Et blikk jeg mer enn gjerne møter, men helst i andre sammenhenger. Han sperrer øynene opp når han ser meg, og nikker alvorlig og gjenkjennende. Jeg krymper meg litt, men klarer ikke å ta øynene vekk. I dag er han uten hjelm og håret hans er kjemmet bakover i en frisyre som tydeligvis er nøye planlagt, selv om en liten hårtust har falt ned i panna hans. Og med en vanlig brannmannsuniform på, en som er litt strammere, mørkere og mer uniformsaktig enn røykdykkeruniformen, er han om mulig enda finere i dag enn sist jeg så ham. Jeg ante ikke at jeg hadde en ting for menn i uniform før jeg møtte _ham_.

“Hei, Isak”, sier han mens han smiler svakt, og får spørrende blikk fra kollegene sine. Han velger å overse dem og tar ikke øynene vekk fra meg. Inni meg jubler jeg over at han husker navnet mitt, selv om det sikkert bare frembringer dårlige minner hos ham.

“Hei”, mumler jeg og tenker at jeg må skjerpe meg, ikke la meg påvirke av denne fyren og heller hjelpe dem med å få Kurt Andersen opp fra gulvet slik at jeg får lappa ham sammen.

Det går fort når de starter og det er tydelig at de har vært her før, for de er på fornavn med Andersen alle fire.

En brannmann på hver fot og en på hver arm, og vips er Andersen tilbake i godstolen sin, selv om jeg helst skulle hatt ham i senga, for det var jo det der trykksåret da. Men ikke faen om jeg tør å be dem om å bære ham bort dit. Såret får vente en dag til.

“Har du greier så du får fiksa det kuttet i panna, eller?” spør en av brannmennene, en mørk type med krøllete hår og store, vennlige øyne. Han har tatt over og står og presser den skitne kluten mot såret i stedet for meg.

“Jada, skal nok få fiksa det”, sier jeg blidt, men kommer på at alt av utstyr ligger i bilen. “Må bare ned i bilen å hente noe først.”

“Vi venter her vi da, ikke sant, Even? Ingenting som brenner akkurat nå uansett, så vi har tid til å vente på at Isak her har lappa sammen Kurt.” Han med det mørke, krøllete håret ser spørrende på hunken “min”, eller Even som han tydeligvis heter. Jeg liker navnet like godt som jeg liker fyren.

“Kan vi sikkert.” Even ser strengt på kollegaen sin, samtidig som han rister svakt og nesten umerkelig på hodet.

“Dere trenger ikke, ass”, sier jeg, for sånn som det ser ut på Even, har de det litt travelt. “Jeg fikser dette.”

“Vi venter”, sier Even bestemt. “Ingenting som brenner, som Mutta sier”, legger han til med et smil, og jeg kjenner at sommerfuglene blir veldig aktive i brystkassa mi av det smilet. Jeg får lyst til å våkne opp til det smilet hver dag, men så kommer jeg på at jeg ikke aner noe om ham. Kanskje han er morgengretten også, for alt jeg vet. Tatt seg ut med to morgengretne i samme seng hver morgen, for jeg er den første til å innrømme at jeg er morgengretten selv.

Jeg blir stående en stund og smile fårete tilbake, til jeg kommer på at jeg har en oppgave å utføre. Jeg rødmer, kremter litt inn i hånda mi, snur meg brått og går ned til bilen uten et ord. Jeg tror ikke jeg har retta opp førsteinntrykket Even har av meg, for å si det sånn. Jeg blir helt snål når han er i nærheten.

Når jeg er tilbake går det fort. Even klemmer sammen kuttet som nesten har stoppa å blø, mens jeg setter på strips. Fingrene våre kommer borti hverandre når vi jobber, lette strøk av fingertupper og nesten hver gang føler jeg blikket hans på meg og tror at han smiler litt. Jeg tør ikke å se opp i redsel for at jeg tar feil, noe jeg sikkert gjør. Jeg innbiller meg nok det hele, fordi jeg har så utrolig lyst til at han skal like meg like godt som jeg liker ham.

Jeg jobber kjappere enn jeg har lyst til, men jeg kan ikke være uproff nå. Jeg har én jeg skal lappe sammen og én jeg vil imponere.

Andersen har en diger donaldkul i pannen, er stripset og bandasjert og virker som han er i god form når vi drar fra ham. Han så sliten ut, og det samme er jeg, men jeg har fortsatt halve lista mi igjen og er veldig forsinka. To av brannmennene er på plass i brannbilen, mens Even og han som heter Mutta står utenfor og diskuterer noe. Mutta snakker med sammenbitt munn og sender noen strenge blikk i retning meg, noe som gjør meg veldig nervøs. Even står og rister på hodet av det Mutta sier, før Mutta nærmest gir han et dytt som gjør at Even må gå mot meg.

“Vi må altså slutte å treffes på denne måten”, sier Even like brått som han dukka opp foran meg, akkurat i det jeg skal sette meg i bilen. Han ser på meg med det blå blikket sitt og ansiktet hans har et kledelig rosaskjær. Han virker nervøs, noe som er tydelig når han ler en latter som høres litt falsk ut etter at han har sagt det han skulle si. Jeg forsvinner litt i blikket hans, og må ta meg sammen for å klare å svare.

“Ja, sorry for det, men det va'kke min skyld denne gangen. Det var jo ikke sånn at jeg dytta ham heller.” Selv om denne brannmannen er den fineste mannen jeg noensinne har sett, så klarer jeg ikke å la være å bli _litt_ irritert på ham heller, for denne gangen _var_ det faktisk ikke min skyld.

“Nei, jeg mente det ikke sånn, men jeg mente at vi må slutte å møtes på _denne_ måten.”

“Jeg kommer ikke til å prøve å sette fyr på flere bygninger, ass, hvis du tror det. Har lært leksa mi, så slapp av, du kommer nok ikke til å møte meg igjen”, sier jeg raskt og litt kvasst med en klump i magen, for det er jo akkurat det jeg vil, jeg vil møte han igjen...og igjen, og igjen. Helst i uendelig tid hvis det hadde vært mulig. Men det er ikke mulig når det bare er jeg som vil det. Han er tydeligvis lei av meg allerede, etter å ha møtt meg bare to ganger. Det er kanskje ikke så rart heller, sånn som jeg oppfører meg. Men så oppfører han seg sykt rart han også, spesielt nå.

“Det var ikke sånn jeg mente det”, gjentar han. “Jeg lurte egentlig bare på hva du skulle etterpå, men bare glem det. Vi snakkes kanskje da, Isak.”

 

Jeg blir stående en stund, litt lamslått, og se etter brannbilen når de kjører avgårde. Det tok litt for lang tid før det sank inn at Even faktisk hinta om at vi kanskje skulle gjøre noe sammen. Men nå er det for sent. Det jeg har aller mest lyst til å gjøre nå er å løpe etter dem, stoppe bilen, be ham komme ut, slå armene om ham og dra ham med meg hjem, plassere ham i senga mi og be ham bli der for alltid. Jeg kan si at jeg ikke skal noe etterpå, selv om jeg er forsinka på lista mi og skal treffe Jonas og Magnus i kveld. Jeg kan juge til alle andre og si at jeg har blitt akutt syk, at ryggen min fikk en knekk etter å ha prøvd å få Andersen på beina.

Men han forsvinner ut av livet mitt igjen før jeg rekker å si eller gjøre noe, og jeg føler meg litt tom.

 

*

 

Tredje gangen jeg møter _ham_ er en dag i slutten av oktober. Det stormer ute. En storm som har fått ett eller annet gammeldags kvinnenavn løper løpsk utenfor vinduene til kollektivet. Linn sitter plassert i sofaen med den digre dyna si rundt seg, men fryser likevel. Eskild er på kjøkkenet og fikser ei kanne med Fun-light til dem. Jeg skjønner ikke at de aldri blir lei av den drikken.

Og jeg, jeg må ut. Jeg må ut å trosse Gunda, Gunnhild eller kanskje det var Gerd, for å dra på obligatorisk førstehjelpskurs i regi av Røde Kors. Selv om jeg har sjekket ut alle muligheter for at det kan bli avlyst i drittværet, but no such luck. Jeg _må_ dra og har kledd meg opp nesten som en michelinmann i dunjakka til Eskild, skjerfet jeg stjal fra Magnus sist vinter, og ei diger hjemmestrikka lue som mamma har laga til meg for flere år siden. Jeg burde tatt en annen lue, for denne er jeg redd for. Hva om den blåser av huet mitt, liksom?

Men jeg kan’ke snu nå, for jeg er allerede sent ute og må delvis løpe for å rekke det. Er det noe jeg virkelig hater så er det å komme for sent og få alles øyne på meg når jeg sniker meg på plass.

Noe jeg heldigvis slipper, for jeg er der på minuttet, akkurat i det alle er på vei inn i rommet vi skal være i, akkurat i det folk begynner å finne seg plasser.

Jeg setter meg bakerst i lokalet, passe usynlig for instruktøren, vrenger av meg de våte ytterklærne mine og henger dem opp på stolryggen bak meg.

Instruktøren begynner så smått å snakke mens han legger fram Anne-dukker, dukker jeg har øvd meg på utallige ganger, når det kommer noen inn døra. Jeg, som har sympati med etterslentrere fordi jeg ofte er en selv, velger å ikke snu meg for å se hvem det er som kommer for sent.

Det er ikke før det faller en skygge over pulten jeg sitter ved, at jeg ser opp. Og ser inn i det blå blikket jeg har tenkt på så ofte og savna så lenge.

“Er det ledig her?” hvisker han.

Jeg trekker fram stolen til ham med et alvorlig nikk. Denne gangen skal han få se den seriøse Isak, ikke den Isak som kløner til ting.

Jeg kjenner låret hans dulte borti mitt når han setter seg og han holder det der. Låret hans forlater ikke mitt, og jeg vet ikke hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg. Jeg kunne ha valgt å trekke mitt lår tilbake, men istedet så presser jeg meg litt mer mot ham, og blir møtt med et strålende smil når jeg våger å se opp igjen.

Det er vanskelig å konsentrere seg etterpå. Alt det som foregår på tavla der framme går inn ett øre og forsvinner ut det andre. Hjernen min har kobla ut alt annet enn det som er Even akkurat nå.

Drit i førstehjelp, jeg kan det fra før! Jeg stirrer på de store hendene hans og noterer meg hver eneste vene som pulserer under huden hans, de lange fingrene som holder en kulepenn, en penn som av og til blir puttet inn i munnen hans, inn bak de fyldige leppene. Jeg stirrer og stirrer og vet at han merker det, for han har et lurt smil om munnen, og øynene hans glitrer når de av og til møter mine.

Det er da jeg begynner å tro at han liker meg tilbake, at det kanskje ikke er bare jeg som går rundt med tanker om en person nesten konstant.

Jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer å holde ut dette førstehjelpskurset, når det jeg har mest lyst til er å dra med meg Even utenfor for å få bekrefta, eller avkrefta, det jeg tror.

Bekreftelsen kommer cirka ett kvarter senere da jeg ser han brette leppene sine over munnen til en av Anne-dukkene, mens blikket hans som har blitt mørkere, borer seg fast i mitt.

Han er modig da, Even, som gjør dette i et opplyst rom fullt av ambulansearbeidere, sykepleiere og legestudenter. Og en sjokkert førstehjelpsinstruktør fra Røde Kors. Han hadde nok ønska at vi tok det hele litt mer alvorlig, men kjære vene, vi _kan_ dette fra før. Eller, jeg kan det hvertfall, og det Even ikke kan er jeg mer enn villig til å lære bort.

 

Etter å ha lidd meg gjennom det som føles som timer med førstehjelp i alle varianter, kan vi gå. Jeg nøler litt, for tvilen har krøpet sakte fram i meg igjen. Jeg har sikkert innbilt meg det hele og selvsagt liker ikke Even meg.

Han har allerede gått etter å ha vært veldig treg med påkledning og med å pakke ned det som han har lagt på pulten. Det virka litt som han drøyde ut tida. Men han gikk hvertfall, og her sitter jeg og er rådvill.

Han står lent mot en vegg i den lange korridoren når jeg endelig får mot i meg og går ut. Beina har han krysset og armene henger ned langs den lange kroppen hans. Jeg stopper opp og ser på han, ser at han er like usikker som meg, selv om han prøver å se selvsikker ut. Jeg tar ham inn før jeg går mot ham.

“Så, førstehjelp?” spør jeg og føler meg teit, når det er så mye annet jeg kunne spurt han om. “Obligatorisk for brannmenn også?”

“Obligatorisk for oss også”, smiler han. “Vi vet jo aldri når vi må redde kjekkaser ut fra røykfylte bygninger eller hjelpe dem med å lappe sammen folk som har falt i gulvet.”

Det er meg han snakker om, og han kalte meg kjekk. Jeg rødmer, kan ikke noe for det.

“Hva skal du nå da, Isak?” Jeg elsker måten han sier navnet mitt på.

“Nei, jeg tenkte egentlig å stikke hjem.” Han ser skuffa ut og jeg har lyst til å slå meg selv. Hvor dum kan jeg bli, egentlig?

“Eller, kanskje ta en kaffe på Kaffebrenneriet i Markveien? Vil du bli med?” Jeg spør som jeg er fjorten år og skal be noen på date for første gang, men ansiktet til Even lyser opp.

“Som en date da, eller?” spør han.

“Vi kan godt kalle det date, ja” svarer jeg smilende. Endelig har det løsna og den fineste mannen i verden skal på date med meg.

“Jeg har hatt lyst til det lenge”, sier han mens vi krysser brua over Akerselva for å komme oss til KB.

“Lyst til hvada?”

“Å ta deg med ut, bli kjent med deg, helt siden første gangen jeg så deg.”

“Da jeg var helt idiot, ja, og så ut som et takras, og var fullere enn jeg har vært på flere år, særlig at du ville det da.”

Han tar hånda mi da, fletter fingrene sine inn i mine, og alt jeg kan gjøre er å se forundret ned på hendene våre. Det føles så alt for tidlig å holde ham i hånda, men samtidig ikke, så jeg klemmer hånda hans forsiktig for å vise at dette er greit.

Even ser litt sjenert ut et øyeblikk. “Det var andre gangen jeg så deg, det. Første gangen jeg så deg var en dag i slutten av august. Jeg var i gata di for å kontrollere noen branntavler da jeg så deg gjennom et vindu. Du gikk målretta mot den blå porten du bor innenfor med headset på hodet, lost i din egen verden. Og så tenkte jeg at _deg_ fikk jeg lyst til å se igjen.”

“Serr?” spør jeg.

“Serr”, svarer han, og alt jeg klarer å si til det er “wow.”

“Men jeg ville jo ikke at det skulle bli så dramatisk som det ble da. Jeg ble redd da jeg så at det var melding om brann på din adresse. Og da jeg skjønte at det kanskje var du som var igjen inne i leiligheten, så styrta jeg opp trappa før Mutta fikk stoppa meg. Han snakka ikke til meg på noen dager etterpå, mente jeg hadde opptrådt uansvarlig. Han har sikkert rett i det, men jeg kunne ikke noe for det, jeg handla ut fra instinkt og ikke fornuft den natta.”

Jeg blir stille etter disse betroelsene. Vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si til det, så vi går i stillhet en stund, fortsatt hånd i hånd og nå føles det helt naturlig.

“Jeg er glad det var deg som redda meg, da”, sier jeg etter en stund, løfter litt på haka og gir ham det jeg tror er mitt mest sjarmerende smil.

“Hva tror du om forhold og sånn nå da?” spør han og ser lur ut. Han er tøff som spør om ting jeg aldri i livet hadde turt å spørre om på første date, og det før daten er ordentlig i gang også.

“Drit i det jeg sa den natta, det var bare fyllevrøvl”, ler jeg. Men han stopper latteren min når han bøyer seg ned mot ansiktet mitt, kommer så nært at jeg kjenner pusten hans mot nesetippen min, og gir meg det mykeste kysset jeg noen gang har fått.

Det er litt for tidlig det også, jeg er ikke vant til sånn, men jeg gir faen og kysser ham tilbake.

 

Vi blir stående en stund og kysse midt på Ankerbrua, akkurat der den går over i Eventyrbrua, før jeg tar hånda hans og drar han med meg i motsatt retning av dit vi var på vei.

“Vi dropper i Kaffebrenneriet. Jeg lager sykt god te. Bli med meg hjem i stedet?”

“Greit”, ler han.

Jeg trekker ham med meg, mot den plassen jeg ville ha ham første gangen jeg så ham, hjem til kjøkkenbordet i kollektivet. Vi trenger ikke å gjøre mer enn det på første date, for nå vil jeg mest av alt bli kjent med ham.

Jeg vil finne ut hvem Even egentlig er.

Selv om jeg har følelsen av at jeg har god tid til å få vite alt, så er jeg litt utålmodig akkurat nå, for det føles som jeg har ventet hele livet på akkurat dette.

 

*

 

363 dager etter vår første date, 247 dager etter at vi flytta sammen, etter å ha delt hver dag og natt med Even de siste 363 dagene, sitter vi hjemme hos oss selv i vår vante posisjon.

Jeg sitter i sofaen med ei bok mellom hendene. Prøver å konsentrere meg om suturteknikker og ulike størrelser på suturtråder, mens Even ligger med hodet i fanget mitt og fikler med mobilen sin. Jeg aner ikke hva han driver med og det spiller ingen rolle, for jeg nyter å ha han så nært, ham jeg ikke kan tenke meg livet mitt uten.

Jeg kunne ikke hatt det bedre og jeg blir aldri lei av denne mannen som jeg stryker fingrene gjennom håret til.

Even lukker øynene, legger fra seg mobilen og nyter de åndsfraværende bevegelsene mine.

 

Så kommer jeg på noe teit, noe skikkelig teit. Noe jeg aldri kunne finne på å si før. Men Even kunne sagt det, det er helt hans stil. Så han kommer garantert til å like det jeg sier nå.

“Er du sikker på at du ikke er pyroman forkledd som brannmann?”

Først ser han dumt på meg, ser på meg som om jeg er noe som akkurat har falt ned fra månen, helt til det muligens går opp et lys for ham og Even-glimtet kommer tilbake i øynene hans. “Isak”, sier han mens han legger hodet litt mer på skakke og ser bedende opp på meg, med et blikk som sier “Si det, si det, si det du har tenkt å si!”

Og jeg sier det, selv om det ikke er en Isak-ting å si, men jeg er tilpasningsdyktig, okei.

“For du har nemlig satt hjertet mitt i brann.” Jeg begynner å fnise litt, flau over mine egne ord, selv om jeg mener det jeg akkurat sa, mener det av hele mitt brennende hjerte.

Even ler inn mot magen min, ler så han rister. Han griper tak i meg og trekker meg ned mot seg, møter meg halvveis med sitt eget hode og gir meg små kyss over hele ansiktet mitt. “Jeg er så glad for at du ikke kan steke pizza! Kanskje jeg hadde ligget her uten deg hvis du hadde vært dritgod på det.”

“Jeg _kan_ jo steke pizza, da!” fnyser jeg.

“Ja?” Even ser på meg med sammenknepne lepper, lepper som blir presset sammen for å holde latteren tilbake. Med hevede øyenbryn ser han spørrende på meg. “Da fikser du pizza til bryllupet vårt da?”

Jeg tror han kødder, men Even ser med ett veldig alvorlig ut.

“Bryllupet vårt, faktisk”, sier jeg og prøver å le det bort med en tørr latter.

“Ja, tror du ikke vi skal gifte oss?” spør han igjen.

“Joa, sikkert, men ikke i mårra liksom. Ikke før om noen år kanskje? Men pizza, Even? Tror gjestene hadde blitt skuffa da, ass. Komme i bryllup og få servert pizza.”

“Spesielt hvis du lager den, kanskje? Så kan vi ha den der svidd-pizza sangen når vi går opp kirkegulvet.”

“Den heter vel ‘Godt stekt pizza’, den sangen”, sier jeg gravalvorlig før jeg skjønner at han kødder, selvfølgelig kødder han. “Din kødd”, fortsetter jeg og later som jeg forsto spøken med en gang.

Han ler igjen, ler den nydelige Even-latteren sin, den som får innsiden min til å bli til mos, den som får sommerfuglene til å flakse rundt i magen min. Latteren som tilhører den beste i livet mitt, han som kom inn i det med sirener og blålys. Han jeg nå lattermildt dytter så han nesten faller ut fra fanget mitt og ned på gulvet. Men han klarer seg så vidt, og klamrer seg fast til midja mi før han kommer så langt som å lande med et brak på gulvet. Så drar han ansiktet mitt ned mot seg ved å ta tak i nakken min igjen.

“Even, du kan ikke bare ta tak i nakken min og trekke i den på den måten.” Jeg ler fortsatt, for selv om det gjorde litt vondt det han gjorde, er jeg sykt lykkelig akkurat nå.

“Fikk du vondt, bby?” spør han og ser skyldtynget ut.

“Det går helt fint, Even”, sier jeg og stryker ham over kinnet med tommelen, ser ned på mannen min med kjærlighet i blikket. For det er det dette er, den store. Den man tror bare eksisterer på film, og det bobler og bruser i hele meg. I et øyeblikks galskap vurderer jeg å sende takkebrev til Grandiosafabrikken på Stranda, men det ville vært litt for vilt. “Men du, lov meg at jeg aldri får høre mer snakk om svidd pizza, vær så snill.”

“Jeg lover at du skal få høre om det resten av ditt liv.”

Jeg smiler ned mot han og nikker bekreftende, for selv om det løftet inneholder mobbing av Isak Valtersen, liker jeg den siste delen av det.

Jeg kan godt takle dårlige pizzavitser hvis jeg kan ha dette, med Even, resten av mitt liv.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg håper på å få oppdatert "Det du ikke visste at du kunne få" om ikke så alt for lenge. Beklager at det tar tid mellom oppdateringer, men jeg jobber mye og går nesten i svime mellom nattevakter, pluss at det er andre ting som skjer i livet i blant. I tillegg har jeg hatt en veldig skrivesperre, noe som denne kanskje har løsna på. Jeg håper det hvertfall :)


End file.
